


Chodź spać tatusiu

by Underthewater2016



Series: Superfamily [7]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Peter, Cute Peter Parker, Husbands, Hydra Peter Parker, Late at Night, M/M, Parent Steve, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony, Parent Tony Stark, Young Peter, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Już dawno minął czas, kiedy Tony spoglądał na zegarek. W głowie miał tylko pierwiastki i gotowe wzory. Łączenia, styki i materiały, których powinien użyć do konstruowania.





	Chodź spać tatusiu

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała strzalka14 :*

Już dawno minął czas, kiedy Tony spoglądał na zegarek. W głowie miał tylko pierwiastki i gotowe wzory. Łączenia, styki i materiały, których powinien użyć do konstruowania. Przed jego oczami widniał hologramowy schemat nowej zbroi, nad którą pracował. Z tym, że coś mu w niej nie pasowało. Z jakiegoś powodu prawa rękawica nie działała tak, jak powinna. Tak jakby gdzieś powstawało sprzężenie zwrotne. Nie wiedział tylko, w którym miejscu i z całych sił starał się namierzyć błąd. Wytężał i tak już przemęczony wzrok, nie mógł jednak zrozumieć, w którym miejscu znajdował się defekt. 

Tony ziewnął szeroko i przetarł brudną dłonią zaczerwienione oczy. Nie odrywając się od schematu, po omacku poszukał wolną ręką kawy, po czym mruknął pod nosem przekleństwo, gdy znaleziony kubek okazał się być pusty. 

\- Tatusiu. - Stark odwrócił się momentalnie na dźwięk głosu synka. Peter stał dwa kroki za nim, ubrany w swoją ulubioną czerwono-niebieską piżamkę w pajęczynę. Trzylatek trzymał w swoich malutkich rączkach do połowy pełen kubek kakao - sądząc po cudownym zapachu, który sprawił, że żołądek Tony'ego zaburczał głośno, przypominając o sobie i o tym, że Stark ostatni posiłek spożywał wiele godzin temu.

\- Proszę, tatusiu - powiedział Peter z uśmiechem, co spowodowało, że Tony całkiem się rozczulił. Jego synek był taki kochany i mądry. 

Kakao było wyśmienite, ale wszystko zapewne się takie zdawało po kilkunastogodzinnej głodówce. Niestety było letnie, ale Tony nie zamierzał narzekać. Zresztą nawet by wolał, żeby jego mały synek trzymał się z daleka od gorących rzeczy.

\- Mmm... Pyszne, dziękuję - powiedział, sprawiając tym, że na buzi Petera pojawił się szeroki, szczerbaty uśmiech.

\- Proszę bardzo. Tatusiu?

\- Tak? - zapytał Tony, na powrót zagłębiony w schemacie.

\- Tatusiu? - Peter pociągnął go kilkakrotnie za kraniec koszulki.

\- Tak? - powtórzył, spoglądając z powrotem na synka. Malec wpatrywał się w niego swoimi dużymi, brązowymi, błyszczącymi oczkami, na których widok coś zakuło w sercu Tony'ego, tuż obok reaktora. Miał nadzieję, że to nie zwarcie. 

\- Chodź spać, tatusiu. 

I jak miał odmówić takiej prośbie, gdy syn patrzył na niego tym słodkim wzrokiem w stylu kopniętego szczeniaczka, wzrokiem... Żywcem wziętym od Steve'a.  
Jego mąż to była jednak podstępna bestia. Żeby uczyć czegoś takiego ich malutkiego, niewinnego syna i później napuszczać go na niego? Przebiegły drań. 

Tony pozwolił się zaciągnąć synowi w stronę wind, w głowie już planując zemstę na mężu.


End file.
